Sisterhood Bond
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: welcome to the Sisterhood Bond! these chapters will not be in specific order but more like adventures for our mains girls, The Street Sharks. As for pairings, let me know who you want Jabs and Big Slammu with. I already have the perfect males for Ripster and Streex. So comment and let me know who you want to win these two girls' hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it ;)

Welcome to the intro of my story called….Sisterhood Bond!

Contains: fem Ripster, fem Jabs, fem Streex, and fem Big Slammu and imagine them as humanoid like as well as other characters that will be revealed in due time. Thank you and please review!

I do not own street sharks.

Characters part 1-

Name: Ripster

Human Name: Joan

Eye color: deep gold/brown

Chest size: 36C

Characteristics: motherly, protective, friendly, and cold (only to her enemies)

Height: 6'2

Physical Appearance: anthro , shark-like body with claws and knee length, dark blue hair in a single braid.

Name: Jabs

Human Name: Chloe

Eye Color: hazel green

Chest size: 34C

Characteristics: easily irritated, reckless, goofy, and caring (only to her sisters, Lena, Bends, and maybe her crush? *smirks*)

Height: 6'1

Physical Appearance: anthro, shark-like body with claws and short hazel brown hair that reaches her shoulders with two long pieces in the front that reach a little past her collarbone.

Characters part 2-

Name: Streex

Human Name: Becky

Eye Color: cobalt blue

Chest size: 34D

Characteristics: reckless, caring, goofy, and loyal

Height: 6'0

Physical Appearance: anthro, shark-like body that has numerous purple jagged stripes everywhere with claws and long, waist-length aqua blue hair with jagged purple stripes; two long pieces in front hang just above her chest area.

Name: Big Slammu

Human Name: Cindy

Eye Color: deep hazel brown

Chest size: 36D

Characteristics: soft-hearted, loyal, caring, and protective

Height: 6'4

Physical Appearance: anthro, shark-like body with claws and mid-length light copper hair that is in a low ponytail, decorated with small tan spots.

There's the visual image of our main girls! The next chapter will begin the fun adventures of The Street Sharks' Sisterhood Bond!

And please, don't hesitate to comment .


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but now I'm back and the updates will become faster ;)

WARNING! VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND BLOOD AHEAD! …oh and did I mention violence ;)

Sisterhood Bond Chapter 2- Perverted Fiends

"I've got you now, street trash!", Reeptail yelled as he tried to grab Jabs but missed and grabbed her chest instead. Jab's eye twitched as she slapped him hard with her clawed hands leaving five bloody streaks across his face before, grabbing him by the back of his head and using her brute strength, slamming him into the hard concrete. "Perverted bastard." She snarled before rushing off to help her younger sister Streex with Slash. When Jabs arrived to her sister's side; a volcanic like rage filled her to the brim at what she was witnessing in front of her. Streex's blue shirt was on the ground leaving her with only her black belly shirt; her black leggings were also ripped and barely clinging to her legs. 'At least she still has her lime green shorts on.' Jabs thought before she ran over to her little sister to make sure she was alright. Almost as if Streex could read her mind, she said, "I'm fine." , Jabs gave her a challenging look before giving her body a once over, "Go find Ripster," Jabs said before glaring at Slash "She'll help clean your wounds.", "But Jabs." Streex tried to complain but she shut her mouth at the rage on her sister's face. Streex then sighed before skating off in search of their eldest sister. Jabs watched her leave before turning around and rushing at the surprised Slash and kicking him harshly in the ribs; she smiled darkly for a moment at the sound of hearing his ribs break before slamming her fist right into his stomach making him gasp for air. Taking the opportunity Jabs slammed him onto the ground while holding him by his neck. She leaned forward until her lips were just beside his ear, "If you **ever** touch my sister like that again, I will gut you clean.". Jabs stood up and glared down at Slash, "Get your pedophilic ass out of here!" she snarled as the male jumped up and ran off. Jabs smirked before turning around and jogging off to meet up with her sister's. She grinned as Streex almost tackled her to the ground in a hug before she was looked over by Ripster and Slammu. "Alright girls," Ripster said, "whose in the mood for burgers?" her sister's squealed happily before grabbing their older sister and running off to get their mouthwatering burgers, leaving their scared, angry and perverted fiends.

I hope that was good~ please comment or review if you can thank you XD


	3. Rockin' Love

Welcome to my next chapter! Also in other news, I've been thinking of making a story to go along with these one shots. What do ya'll think?

Chapter Name: **Rockin' Love (Rox X Streex)**

Streex felt adrenaline rush through her body as she beat against her drums; the deep sound calmed her nerves. She shivered as Rox's deep, husky voice echoed throughout the night air. Fans were screaming and trying to crawl up on the stage, only to be pushed back down by burly guards. Steex, no matter how hard she tried, could not keep her eyes off of Rox. He stood at 6'8, towering over her height of 6'0; Rox, like Steex and her sisters, was also a shark hybrid. The male hybrid was dancing across the stage, his mid-back mullet swishing behind him.

His muscles bulged through his muscle shirt and ragged jeans. Steex felt her breath leave her as her cobalt orbs met Rox's gray ones; a shock went through her at the possessive look in her boyfriend's eyes. Her eyes widened at the words that left Rox's mouth.

 _ **Her eyes, her hair**_

 _ **The way she acts so free**_

 _ **Her body, her scent**_

 _ **The smell of ocean breeze**_

 _ **Her smile, her kiss**_

 _ **She's the very drug I need**_

As the song turned to chorus, Rox turned away, leaving his girlfriend breathless and loved.

 ***Later***

Streex tackled Rox onto his bed as the two arrived at his room. Rox quickly switched positions so that Steex was under him; "Ya kinda feisty tonight, eh sweetheart?" he said smiling, revealing his razor sharp teeth. "Only for you Rox," Streeks said softly as she held her lovers face while looking up at him with a smile that sent Rox's heart beating harsher against his chest, "only for you."

Rox smiled down at Steex before leaning down and meeting their lips in a passionate kiss that spoke so many words that they could not.

So…..Watcha think?


	4. The Transformation

Welcome again! Please comment if you want a story.

Chapter Name: **The Transformation**

Joan and her sisters groaned as they walked towards the Hotdog stand. "Umm…..big sis?" Becky asked hesitantly, "Yes Becky?" she answered back in her softest voice. "Can we go get a hotdog, my stomach is hurting so bad for some food." Becky said, twirling her fingers around her copper hair. Joan looked at her other sisters, "Are you both hungry as well?" "Hell yeah!" Chloe said while Cindy shook her head in a yes motion; Joan gave the three girls a grin, "Good, because I am as well." she said making the other three laugh in glee.

"Can I get four hotdogs please?" Joan asked as she pulled her wallet out, "Sure." The greasy man said as he eyed her and her sisters down. As soon as the hotdogs were handed to them, Becky instantly winced; she dropped her hotdog as she fell to the ground while holding her stomach. Her sisters dropped to the ground while they gripped their stomachs as well, "H-hey, what the hell?" the greasy man yelped as he watched the girl's bodies started to transform.

The sounds of clothes ripping, pained screams could be heard throughout the park. The greasy man, who was hiding behind his stand, peaked over only to gasp at what he saw; four hybrids of some kind of fish stood where the four cute girls were standing. He felt blood gush out of his nose as he realized that the freakish hybrids had no shirts on, revealing their plump chest area for all to see. "S-so hot." He whispered before a fist smashed against his head, knocking him out immediately, "Fucking perv." Chloe hissed while covering her chest, her sisters doing the same, "We need to leave," Joan said before looking up to meet her sisters eyes, " **now**." she growled before her and her sisters took a running start towards the city that would either make them or _**break**_ them.


	5. The first time we met

Welcome to my next chappy~~~~~~

Streex wanted to grab a pillow and scream so loud and hard. Rox was an asshole; he was cocky, rude, and a cute asshole. She groaned once more before turning on her side as memories from yesterday hit her.

 _ **Streex felt happiness run threw her veins as she saw a male shark hybrid singing on the stand with female fans desperately trying to get to him. As she turned to run and find her sisters, her cobalt eyes clashed with a dark grayand her breath was stolen.**_

Streex growled at how she thought he was an angel at first, but appearances can be very _very_ deceiving.

 _ **Streex felt shy as she made her way to the male hybrid, "H-hello." She said catching the males attention, "Sorry toots, ain't got time to deal with ya." He said before walking off, leaving the female with a cold feeling in her chest.**_

The female shark felt anger surge through her as the cold feeling reappeared, making her feel lower than dirt. She had never had a crush on anyone; all the boys at her school were rude, mean, and thoughtless to a girl's heart and feelings. Tears peaked through her eyelids, "Why?" she growled, "Why does he make me hurt so much?!"

 _ **Streex growled at Rox, "Jerk." "Pest." He growled back; Ripster growled at the both of them, "Stop this foolishness, your both acting like toddlers." Both hybrids sneered at each other once more before turning away from each other, making the others sigh.**_

The tears slowed as another memory hit her, making Streex bite her lip; drawing blood, "Maybe he isn't that bad…" she trailed off.

 _ **Streex screamed as Slash slammed his clawed foot against her ribcage, cracking a few ribs in the process, "That's it," the male sneered, "scream you little bitch." Streex gasped in pain as the creature was about to punch her, "DON"T YOU LAY ANOTHER CLAW ON HER!" Rox roared as he slammed into Slash before picking the creature up with ease and throwing him into his own stand. Rox quickly turned back to Steex, "You alright pest?" he asked, making her chuckle, "Y-yeah jerk, never better." She said as they smiled at each other.**_

Streex jumped as her door opened to reveal Rox standing there, looking impatient as ever, "Oi ya coming for practice or not?" he asked. Streex smiled softly, making the male turn red, "Yeah I'm coming." She said before getting up and leaving with Rox, who was confused at his frenemies softness.

" **Jerk!" "Pest!"**


	6. The Past

Welcome my peeps~~~~

Dr. Robert Bolton was a happy man. He had his wife, Mary and his four beautiful daughters, Joan, Chloe, Becky, and Cindy. His wife was the most wonderful person and he was grateful for not only meeting her, but also marrying her and having four, just as wonderful, daughters. Joan was his quiet daughter, she preferred to read books and learn more about building wonderful gadgets, just like him. The other three had their mothers' personality, but it split among them.

Chloe was a learner just like him and Joan, but she was lazier to the subject and to just how the girl made straight A's was a mystery to him. Then there was Becky, his little daredevil. The girl was a complete copy of her mother when it came to looks; she had her mother's copper red hair and her rare silver/sky blue eyes. Becky also had her mother's characteristics as well; she was feisty, goofy, and caring. Finally there was his youngest, Cindy. She was a quiet child who, along with Becky, loved to sit in Mary's lap while she told fantasy stories of dragons, princesses, and knights. She was also extremely strong for her age, which is why he and Mary let their daughter join the football team after a **lot** of begging.

Yes Dr. Robert Bolton was a happy man. Keyword _**was**_. After a while his wife, His beautiful Mary became sick and weak after some time. She began to cough up blood, so much blood. He didn't let the girls around their mother. It killed him not to be able to hug, kiss, or do both to his wife. He wanted to know what was killing his wife and if there was a cure.

There was no cure. Mary had leukemia. Mary was **dying** , she was dying a slow painful death and there was nothing he could do. He told his daughters that there mother was dying; they cried together as he held his daughters in his arms. On Becky's 15th birthday Mary Jane Bolton died. They cried so hard that day when she died. He remembered looking at her tombstone and reading the words. The world was mocking him, he knew it. He didn't care; the world didn't have four daughters to keep it strong like he did.

Dr. Robert Bolton was happy. Yes his wife died, but he had four daughters to keep him strong and going. He would protect them until the day he died, no matter what.

Till this day, he would look up into the sky remembering the last words his wife said to him.

" _ **I love you and the girls so much Robert." Mary said, the sparkle in her eye quickly dimming, "Please do me a favor and live your lives to the fullest and enjoy each day." with that Mary died.**_

Sad ain't it…anyways please comment if you want to that is.

Here is what the girls looked like when they were human as well as their parents too~

Name- Robert Bolton

Hair- gray/black

Eyes- chocolate brown

Age- when he and Mary had Joan- 22 Now- 45

Name- Mary Bolton

Hair- copper red with hints of gray

Eyes- silver/sky blue

Age- when she had Joan- 20 Now- deceased

Name- Joan

Hair- raven black- in a long braid

Eyes- Hazel brown

Age- When Mary died- 20 Now- 23

Name- Chloe

Hair- Brown with hints of red- neck length with two long pieces in the front

Eyes- chocolate brown

Age- when Mary died- 17 Now- 20

Name- Becky

Hair- copper red- reaches waist with two long pieces the reach below her chest

Eyes- silver/sky blue

Age- when Mary died- 15 Now- 18

Name- Cindy

Hair- light cinnamon brown- reaches mid-back

Eyes- a hazel of brown and blue

Age- when Mary died- 13 Now- 16

There's ya image~


	7. Christmas

Hello again~~~~~~

Joan felt ready to burst with happiness as she took in her surroundings. Lena and Bends were busy having a conversation, not noticing Chloe inching over with a mistletoe in her clawed hand while Spike snickered at the female shark. Slammu and Moby were busy watching a football game, groaning when their team didn't gain points and howling with glee when they did.

Stegz and Bullzeye were busy eating on the cookies and drinking eggnog, trying not to get caught by Mantaman and Streex, who were busy cooking Christmas dinner. Rox was busy trying to sweet talk Streex into getting himself some of the sweets that she kept swatting his hand from; it seemed like it was working from Streex's blush and Rox's smirk.

"What are you doing all alone Ripster?" A deep voice said from behind her, making her look up to see T-Bone looking at her with concern. Ripster just gave him a smirk, "Nothing, just enjoying this lovely view." T-Bone smirked back as he too looked about at everyone. Ripster lost her smile as T-Bone got caught up in conversation with Stegz and Bullzeye. 'I wish you were still here ma.' Rip-no Joan thought as memories hit her.

 _ **Joan smiled as her mother danced a goofy dance with her dad while she and her sisters laughed. Soon she and the others joined their parents and all were laughing, joy radiating off them.**_

 _ **Mary and Robert smiled as they watched their daughters open their presents, hugging their parents as thanks for the wonderful gifts.**_

 _ **On Christmas morning they would rush down to open the presents that Santa brought them while their father would make a pot of coffee and their mother would get her camera ready, both smiling all the while.**_

 _ **Afterwards all of them would snuggle up and watch Christmas movies and fall asleep all snuggled and warm.**_

"Ri….st…ipster…Ripster!" Jabs yelled catching Ripster out of her daydream. "Yes?" she asked, noticing everyone looking at her; Jabs rolled her eyes playfully before pointing upwards. Ripster looked above to see the mistletoe hanging above her and…..T-Bone, who was blushing wildly.

"W-we d-d-don't h-have to k-kiss if you d-don't won't t-to." The dino hybrid said blushing wildy. Ripster smiled before wrapping her arms around T-Bone and pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss; everyone cheered and gave wolf whistles. As they broke apart T-Bone brought his forehead to hers, "I love you." He said in a husky voice, that made her smile, "I love you too." She whispered while kissing him once more.


	8. Rox's Past

Welcome again~~~~~~

WARNING- a lot of cursing!

Melvin knew he had a shitty life, hell he'd have to be blind to not notice it. His dad was an alcoholic and his mother was a slut. He had an older brother, Ronny, but he just left him here while he went off with his wife to somewhere else to live happily ever after. He on the other hand had to stay there and deal with the horror story that was his life.

Melvin went to school every day to deal with bullies, who he beat the shit out of, and crappy grades. His teachers were _'worried'_ about him. A bunch of bullshit that was, they never cared for him and he didn't care for them either. Then after a shitty day at school he would go home to their broken down house and hearing his mother moan while some douche fucked her.

Hours later his dad would walk in drunkenly and argue with his mother about her being a whore. Afterwards, once his mother sweet talked his father, they would go upstairs and go at it all night long. When Melvin hit the age of 17, he could honestly say that he looked good; Raven spiked out mullet that reached his waist, an eight pack, tanned skin, strong jawline, shiny white smile, ear piercings, and a couple of tattoos as well.

Apparently the girls at school thought so too, calling him a 'Bad Boy' and other dirty names as well. Melvin thought he could escape it at home as well, but he was **dead** wrong. When he arrived at his house, Melvin dropped everything and lay on his bed, letting sleep take him. A few hours later he woke up to feel a hand gently unzipping his ripped blue jeans; he looked up in horror to see his mother. He snapped. Melvin pushed her off roughly before grabbing his clothes and some other things as well as his guitar.

Years went by and Melvin became a cold bastard, ignoring women and girls who wanted to be his bed warmer for a night. He arrived at a motel one night, snuck into a man's room and stole his popcorn. After eating it pain struck his body like a wave crashing onto the beach. When the pain finally went away he quickly looked into a mirror. He was some kind of a shark freak; he grinned darkly, "That's all I'll ever be, a freak."

Later on after he met the Street Sharks, as their friends call them, he had formed a love/hate relationship with Streex. She was beautiful, smart, a daredevil, and she even played the drums when he had a song to play.

One day though, the stupid Dr. Luther almost ended Streex's life. Rox almost killed him. Did he regret it? Hell no. The bastard deserved for harming his beloved Streex, yes beloved he loved her. Right after the incident he told her. He told Streex that he loved her and she gave him a big smile saying, "I love you too Roxy." With that she kissed him, sealing the deal.

Now as he lay with Streex next to him, both clothed, he thinks of the two women in his life, one a curse, the other a gift from heaven.

" _ **You'll never be anything, you piece of shit!"**_

 _Mother….._

" _ **You better not die Roxy, you're my world! Don't you forget it either!"**_

 _Streex….._


	9. A mother's thoughts

Welcome again~~~~~

Mary regrets a lot of things, but the thing that she regretted the most was leaving her children and husband all alone. Even now, as a guardian angel, as she watches over them, her heart is warmed that her daughters each found a man to keep them happy.

Her eldest, Joan found her comfort in a male dino hybrid named T-Bone, who was in many ways like Joan herself. Both were terrific leaders, who put others before them and they worked well together as a team too. Their love was forever.

Her second eldest, Chloe fell hard for Spike, another dino hybrid. Mary wondered if her tomboy daughter would ever find love and she did. Spike and Chloe were the reckless of the bunch and both loved pranking others. Although both of them were not all hard exterior as everyone thought; Spike had a garden that he took care of and Chloe did poetry, romantic poetry. Their love was forever.

Her third eldest, Becky found herself soul bound to Melvin, who was a shark hybrid as well. Both were in the same band and they loved their music. They were the sly pair of the bunch, they loved to play pranks too, but they got caught less than Spike and Chloe. If one or the other got hurt, then the other one became super protective. Their love was forever.

Her youngest, Cindy was in love with Jets, a killer whale hybrid and also a childhood friend of the girls. They were the heavy hitters of the group; their strength was almost unmatchable by anyone else. They were shy about their love, blushing cutely if they got caught kissing or hugging. Their love was forever.

Finally there was her and Robert. Her sweet Robert was a megalodon hybrid, who was caught between keeping their daughters safe while caring for other creatures out there as well. Mary sighed sadly; she wished that he could at least visit the girls. Oh how they miss him so. Tears ran down her face as she looked at her husband once more before disappearing, leaving a single white feather behind in her wake.


	10. Pain part 1

Welcome my peeps~~~~ This chapter is set a few weeks after Mary's death.

Becky hated herself. She hated herself so much. Why did she have to have inherited her mother's looks? Her father and sisters suffered and looking at her, she knew it hurt them even more; not only did she have her mother's looks, but her characteristics as well. She was a complete copy of her mother Mary, the feisty daredevil who took crap from no one.

Her father threw himself into his work. He barely looked her in the eye anymore, he didn't hug her or kiss her forehead or even call her his little daredevil. Her sisters were just the same. Joan, who was at college, lost herself in exams and other assignments that needed to be done. Chloe left the house more. Where she went was a mystery to Becky. Finally there was little Cindy, who would come home after practice with tons of bruises and cuts on her body.

They were broken, torn, crushed, or destroyed. Any of those words would match how Becky would describe her family. The pain was too much for her. It was ending **tonight.**

Becky ran to the bathroom with a bag in her arms. She pulled out some black hair spray, scissors, and some green contacts. "I've had enough." She whispered to herself and she then picked up the can.

It was quiet again tonight. Joan and her father ate with their heads down, looking at nothing in particular; Chloe ate while looking at the chair where their mother used to sit while Cindy just played with her food.

Becky coughed, getting her family's attention. Their eyes popped wide in horror as they looked at her. Becky now had short, choppy black hair and dark green eyes. With a broken smile on her face she spoke to them in such a sad voice, "I don't look like mom anymore do I? Maybe now you all won't look at me in pain anymore."

End of part one


	11. Not an update

Ummmm….. I probably won't be able to update until Saturday…I'm really sorry. I've already started on **Pain part 2** and **To Shark or Not to Shark.**

Again I'm really sorry, it's Christmas and I want to spend more time with my family then on the computer. I'm sure you all can maybe understand, but I'd feel really guilty without apologizing. That's just how I am.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~MERRY CHRISTMAS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	12. Pain part 2

Welcome to part 2~~~~

As Becky stood there staring at her family, her father stood up and walked over to his precious daughter, "B-Becky why would you do this to yourself?" he asked, shock written all over his face. She grabbed her father by his biceps, "Don't you all hurt from mom's death?" "Of c-course sweetheart." Her father replied softly, "Alright then, I fixed the problem." Becky said before looking down at the floor. "Just because mom died doesn't mean we want you to change your looks!" Chloe yelled, pain lacing her voice.

"I only did 'cause I looked like mama." Becky whimpered as strong, but lean arms wrapped themselves around her. She looked up to see her older sister Joan, "We both know that is only half the reason Beck." The older girl whispered, cringing at the heartbroken look upon her little sister's face, "You all ignore me…like a ghost." Becky whispered softly. Her family froze as guilt tore into their hearts. Robert shakily pulled his daughter into his arms, "I'm so sorry my little daredevil, I'm so so sorry." The other three quickly joined in the embrace.

"I'm so sorry Beck." Joan whispered, sobbing softly into her sister's head as she curled more into the family embrace. "I'm sorry Becky, for failing as your big sis." Chloe said, trying to keep her sobs from breaking through; Cindy hugged Becky's waist, "I-I'm sorry to big sis, I'm so selfish." Becky wrapped one of her arms around Chloe and the other around Cindy.

"I'm sorry too, please forgive me." She whispered. The family held on tight to each other that night, knowing that all was forgiven. It would take a while, but they would recover from the torn hearts and they would do it **together**.


	13. Not an update 2

Welcome my peeps~

I apologize for not updating any, I've been very sick lately. But now your **super, mega awesome, most favorite person is back!** *snickers* The next chapter that I'll be posting is more of a questioning chapter. Tell me the character that wants to ask a question about and they'll answer. Isn't that right!

Streex: Yes Ma'am!

Joan: Sure.

Chloe: *smirks* Ask away.

Cindy: *blushes* O-Okay….

Rox: Boss lady is right!

All the Dino's: Give us your best shot!

 **Vio: well you heard 'em folks. Ask away.**


	14. Questions and Answers

Welcome back again, it looks like we a few questions for our girls.

 **To Chloe: Did anyone tell you that you're a badass?**

Chloe: *smirks* Yes, but thank you my adoring fan. Compliments like that give me even more reason to act like one. Again thank you **Nicochan11**.

Streex: *whispers to Joan* And her ego gets bigger

Chloe: *looks at Streex* What was that?!

Streex: *puts on angel face* Nothing dear sister.

Chloe: *glares*

 **To Cindy: Are there times when you're not shy?**

Cindy: W-Well not that I'm a-aware of….my sisters have told me that I turn into a bad-you-know-what when I go into, what Chloe calls female dog mode.

Chloe: Bitch Mode.

Cindy: *blushes* t-thank you Chloe.

Chloe: Sure, no prob.

 **To Becky: Have you ever played a prank on anyone?**

Becky: I am the Queen of pranking, no one can beat me.

Chloe: *sneakes up behind her with a bucket of icy water* Take this Miss Queen of Pranks!

Becky: *squeals* You're gonna pay peasant!

Chloe: *runs away with Streex hot on her heels*

 **To Joan: Have you ever had to bail your sisters out of trouble whenever they did something wrong?**

Joan: *sighs* Plenty of times….

Chloe: We aren't _that_ bad.

Joan: *deadpanned* You went to jail for beating up an old man.

Chloe: He was a peeping tom!

Joan: *glares*

Chloe: *pouts*


	15. Not an update 3

Welcome my peeps~ I apologize once more. This is not a chapter, but more of an introduction to what is soon to come.  
I've decided to do a series instead of a story, which means fun and loving episodes and maybe even a movie or two~ *wink*  
The name of my amazing series will be...STARDUST! For some reason the name wouldn't leave my mind when I was trying to name the series.  
Anyways, if all goes well, you (maybe) can expect the first episode out next.


	16. To Shark or Not To Shark?

Welcome my peeps~ Finally, what you've been waiting for…..a chapter! This will be told from Streex's point of view.

Chapter Name: **To Shark or Not To Shark?**

She was human once more. No, _**they**_ were human once more. It felt weird. To have flesh instead of leathery skin, fingernails instead of claws, and so many more differences; she looked at her sisters and marveled at how they had all changed. Her and her sisters became less curvy and filled. She **hated** it. It brought back painful memories that she would never be rid of.

Her sisters were just as upset as she was. She didn't hate her body, she hated the memories. It would wear off after 12 hours; they would change back at night, 12 o'clock. She deserved the emotional pain that came with that **damned** body, the body, hair, and eyes that reminded them all of their mother; She acted like she loved her body. She didn't, but she did deserve the punishment.

She hated the blond broad, she really did. Somehow the woman found herself trapped in a burning vehicle; lucky for her though, she had transformed back into her hybrid body. It was painful. Bones breaking and reforming and painful growth spurts in her chest, hips, and everywhere else too.

She felt like a heroine after saving her sisters from Dr. Paradigm. She felt so happy when they hugged her before changing back as well; she even challenged Jabs to a race to see who could get to the Doc first. She gave the Doc a shiner and some broken ribs before he disappeared into the sewage tunnel.

Now she lay on her bed thinking about Joan's earlier words.

 _Joan grinned as Jabs glopped Big Slammu before looking at Streex, "Do you regret it?" "Regret what?" she asked back, confusion written on her face. Joan gave her a sad smile, "Do you regret becoming a Street Shark?" Streex smiled before hugging her older sister, "_ _ **Never**_ _." She said firmly before both were glopped by their sisters._

Streex smiled, " **Never."**


	17. My Immortal

Welcome my peeps~ I just had a thought before writing this chapter…what if Streex/Becky died?

I _**do not**_ own the song.

Chapter Name: **My Immortal**

 **~I'm so tired of being here~**

 **~Suppressed by all my childish fears~**

 _Rox looked in horror as the metal rod cut into Streex, like a knife into butter._

 **~And if you have to leave~**

 **~I wish that you would just leave~**

" _Streex!" he screamed as he ran to her fallen body._

 **~ 'Cause your presence still lingers here~**

 **~And it won't leave me alone~**

 _Tears pooled under his eyelids as he looked into Streex's clouding cobalts._

 **~These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real~**

 **~There's just too much time cannot erase~**

" _Please don't leave me….Becky…..please don't go where I can't follow ya….please." Streex gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes._

 **~When you cried, I'd wipe away allof your tears~**

 **~When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears~**

" _I t-think…*cough*…th..ats the first t-time that you c-called me by m-m-my real….na..me." Streex whispered as she coughed up rivers of crimson._

 **~You used to captivate me by your resonating light~**

 **~Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind~**

" _I'll call you Becky forever if it means for you to stay beside me." Rox whimpered as he kissed Streex's forehead softly; 'When did it start to rain?' Streex thought, her mind was leaving her._

 **~Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams~**

 **~Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me~**

" _R-Rox." Streex whispered, the agony numbing, "P-please tell e-everyone…..th..a..t I'm sor…ry." She begged._

 **~These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real~**

 **~There's just too much that time cannot erase~**

" _St-stop talking bull Becky, you're gonna survive this." He said firmly, purposely not looking in Becky's eyes. His brain told him to keep trying….his bleeding heart told him that it was…_ _ **too late**_ _._

 **~When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears~**

 **~When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears~**

" _Im…..so..rry Roxy." Streex said, the rain hiding her tears, "You…must be *CoughCough*…in pain….I'm so s-selfish." "Don't be stupid…Becky, I'm the selfish one." Rox whispered, laying his head on Becky's._

 **~And I held your hand through all of these years~**

 **~But you still have all of me~**

" _R-Rox?" Streex gasped, "Yes love?" "Please kiss me." She begged, reaching for her lover. Rox leaned down and their lips met in a soft kiss…..a goodbye kiss._

 **~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone~**

 **~But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along~**

 _Rox still held on when Streex got colder, he still held on even when her hand went limp, and he still held on even though her lips no longer responded. His tears fell faster as he clenched his free hand in a fist._

 **~When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears~**

 **~When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears~**

 **~And I held your hand through all of these years~**

 **~You still have all of me…..me….me~**

 _Rox reared back, while still holding Streex's body, and roared, "BECKY!"_

*A few hours before*

Rox and Streex walked in silence before the female hybrid stopped. "What's wrong Streex?" Rox said, pausing in mid-step, "I-I just have a bad feeling about this place." She whispered; Rox smiled softly before walking back and pulling Streex into a hug, "Don't worry doll, I'll protect ya no matter what." He said, grinning at Streex until she smiled back. Streex kissed Rox on the lips, "I love you Roxy." "I love you too Streex."


	18. Not an update 4

Sorry that I've busy! I have good news, mega awesome news, and bad news.

Bad News: Stardust will have to wait. I don't know when the first chapter will be out…

Good News: My next chapter of my one shots will be…..more questions to ask our girls.

Mega Awesome News: While ya'll are waiting for Stardust, I shall be posting a short story called **"A Sharks Hunger."**

 **Summary-** What if Melvin's life was worse than we thought? What if the Extreme Dinosaurs were evil? You shall find out. Melvin transformed into a bloodthirsty shark hybrid, wanting nothing but to spill blood. The Extreme Dinosaurs find him and welcome him into their group. They want one thing and one thing only….to cause pain. They meet the Street Sharks and a few new members as well. They want them. Rox wants Streex to end his misery and heal his heart and he'll do anything to keep her by his side, _**anything**_. Even if it means that lives need to be snuffed out.


	19. Questions and Answers 2

Welcome once again my peeps~

Here are your questions and answers~

 **To Becky: Have you ever prank called someone?**

 _Becky: Yes I have Nico-chan~ After all I am the pranking queen~_

 _Rox: That you are babe_ _ ***kisses Streex's cheek***_

 _Streex:_ _ ***giggles***_

 **To Joan: Are you considered the smart one of all your sisters?**

 _Joan: No, all of my sisters are equally smart, except when it comes to dangerous situations and Streex and Jabs loose it while Cindy stands there looking wildly from side to side._ _ ***sighs***_ _I need a drink…_

 **To Chloe: Were any guys attracted to you while you were human?**

 _Chloe: Plenty._

 _Spike: -_-*_

 _Chloe: There once was this one dude who thought that he could grab my butt and get away with it…_

 _Spike:_ _ ***growls***_

 _Chloe: and another who thought he could see me naked…_

 _Spike: Alright! That's enough!_ _ ***Picks Chloe up and walks away***_

 _Chloe: Oi!_ _ ***blushes***_

 **To Cindy: Do you adore cute animals?**

 _Cindy: Yes I do, especially bunnies~ They're so very cute~_

 **To all of the girls: Can each of you describe your transformations into you shark forms?**

 _Chloe: It fucking hurts like a b &tch!_

 _Joan:_ _ ***Smacks Chloe on the arm***_ _Watch your language!_

 _Chloe:_ _ ***Pouts***_

 _Joan: She is right though it feels like…_

 _Streex: A werewolf transformation! You know with the bones breaking and reforming, losing your human teeth and gaining new ones, and growing claws and a tail._

 _Others:_ _ ***nods their heads in a yes motion***_

 _ **What do you each miss about being human?**_

 _Joan: School._ _ ***Streex and Chloe both fake gag***_

 _Cindy: Not having animals run away from you in fear._ _ ***Gets glomped by her sisters***_

 _Chloe: Going to a baseball game…_ _ ***Pouts***_

 _Streex: Skateboarding in the park._

Hope you enjoyed the answers you got~


	20. Beach Family

Welcome back my peeps~ I've decided to do a one shot from my new story **A Sharks Hunger** ~ I hope you enjoy it~

 ***Streex Point of View***

I felt happiness jolt through me as I observed my friends and family. My sisters, Olive, and Willow were with their respective boyfriends; Ripster was cuddling with T-Bone while the water nipped at their feet. Jabs and Spike were playing a round of volleyball with Willow and Stegz while Olive sat in Bullzeye's lap, both reading an interesting book.

Moby and Slammu both were walking along the sandy beach, both shyly laughing and giggling at what the other said. Loud cackling got my attention and as I looked over, a sigh escaped my lips at the scene. Nico was the one cackling loudly as he ran towards the water with Vio not too far behind; I saw Bends and Lena sweat drop at the sight.

"Try and catch me _**shorty**_ _!"_ he yelled and Vio's face heated up and her left eye twitched, "I will get you, you **goblin!** " A few seconds later and it was Vio who was running with Nico hot on her heels. I felt a gasp escape me as muscled arms wrapped themselves around me, "Their so noisy." My boyfriend, Rox, said, "Yeah," I said before smiling out at the ocean view, "but I wouldn't have it any other way." "Me too." Rox said before our lips met in a sweet kiss.


	21. Reincarnation

Welcome back my peeps~ This chapter is the second part of **My Immortal.** **Melvin x Becky.**

* * *

 **Reincarnation**

* * *

 ***Becky's Point of View***

I huffed as I ran to the park. When I arrived, I began to search for my boyfriend of 2 years; I grinned as I saw a guy sitting on the park bench, playing his guitar. "Melvin!" I yelled, catching the young man's attention, "Becky!" he yelped as I tackled him into a hug, "I missed you so much!" I cried out as tears started to burn under my eyelids.

Melvin had a concert far away from me. He's been gone for 3 months; I missed him so much. I pulled away to look down at him, my hero. His coffee colored orbs were filled with happiness and regret, his neck-length raven hair was pulled into a small ponytail; a smile appeared on his face, "I missed you too Becky." He said before pressing his lips to mine. We both spilled our love into the kiss. Suddenly pain radiated through my head, making me wince, but Melvin still held onto me with a tight grip as he pressed his mouth onto mine even harder.

The pain got worse as my mind fogged up.

 _Pain. So much pain._

 _Rox, my lover. Crying. Agony. Broken._

 _I'm so..r..ry Roxy._

 _I-I can..t hold o-on any lon..g..er._

 _Relief. Broken relief._

I broke our kiss, gasping as tears rolled down my face, "Do ya remember me Streex?" Melvin asked softly. "R-Rox?" I asked, shaking; Rox looked at me with happiness in his eyes. "What happened?" I asked, but flinched as a look of agony crawled onto my lover's face, "You **died** Streex." He said, pulling me onto his lap, "You died. I was so lonely without you."

I kissed Rox on his cheek, "I'm sorry Roxy, but I'm here now and I **won't** leave you again." I promised him; Rox looked at me before pressing his lips back to mine.

I remembered **everything**. I remembered how I lived and how I died.

This time around would be different. I'm not gonna die again. I'm not gonna leave Rox alone.


	22. Alex Bolton

**Alex Bolton**

* * *

 ***Rox's Point of View***

I winced as Streex's grasp on my hand tightened. She glared at me with her wild cobalt orbs, "THIS IS THE LAST TIME!" she roared, as I reared back, "YOU BASTARD, IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" I winced again as she gave another scream, "You're almost there sis." Joan said from her place between her Streex's legs, "Give us one more push."

Streex gave on last scream before the wailing of a babe echoed through the room, "It's a boy." Joan said with a smile as she wrapped the wailing babe in a blanket. Tears formed under my eyelids as my baby boy was handed to me. He was beautiful. He was a tiger shark hybrid, just like his mother, but instead of aqua blue hair with purple tiger strips, he had a bit of raven tuft with purple highlights.

My breath was stolen as he opened his eyes. They were a beautiful mix of gray and cobalt blue. His eyes were mostly cobalt blue with the gray surrounding the other color, like a cloud of fog. "What are we going to name him?" Streex asked, sounding tired. I handed our son over to her, "I've always loved the name Alex." "I like that name too." Streex said smiling as she looked down at Alex.

Streex gasped, "I know what his middle name could be." I gave my wife a questioning look, "Alex Mary Bolton." She said. I smiled, "That's perfect." I whispered before kissing Streex on the lips and then kissing my son on the head.

I'll protect you forever Alex, my son.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it~ the next three will be the others' kids.


	23. Keith & Lily Bolton

Welcome my peeps~

* * *

 **Keith & Lily Bolton**

* * *

 ***Spike's Point of View***

I sat on the hospital bed with Chloe nestled between my legs; "SPIKE YOU ASSHOLE!" she roared, wincing as another spasm hit her, "I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY, THAT I WILL CUT OFF YOUR DICK!" I whimpered as her hold on my hands tightened, "Don't worry ma'am, just one more push." The doctor said. Chloe gave another scream and then the room was filled with the sounds of my crying child; I was about to ask the doctor my baby's gender before Chloe's body tightened and another scream escaped her.

I felt dread consume me. Was my wife _**dying**_? Was the birth too much? My answers were answered as the doctor handed my child to a nurse, "We've got another one!" he yelled and the other nurses crowded around, reopening Chloe's legs. I looked down at Chloe, who was whimpering, "Don't worry love," I said while kissing her forehead, "you can do this." She nodded her head before she gave another roar as the sound of a second baby's crying echoed through.

It sounded higher than the first ones did. I pulled Chloe closer to me, kissing her gently on the mouth, "You did great sweetheart." I whispered as the doctor brought over two bundled babies. One was wrapped in blue while the other was wrapped in pink. The pink one was handed to me while the blue one was handed to Chloe; I felt tears gather under my eyelids as I looked at our daughter. She had two little horns poking out from her forehead; her skin was a lighter shade from his own iceberg blue-colored skin. I gently ran my clawed hand through her tuft of dark brown.

I gasped as she opened her eyes to reveal dazzling hazel green orbs; just like her mother's eyes. "Can we name her Lily Auburn Bolton?" I asked, completely taken with our little girl; Chloe smiled before nodding her head, "Only if we get to name our son Keith James Bolton." She said before we switched. I looked at our son as he squirmed in my gasp; he was a hammerhead like his mother. He, like his sister, had a tuft of dark brown on his head. He opened his eyes to reveal dark gray eyes. My eyes. He gave me a gummy smile as he grabbed my thumb; I gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before doing the same to his sister. I pulled Chloe closer to me, "We did well, don't you think so?" I asked, "Yeah," she said, sliding closer, "we sure did."

I will protect Keith and Lily with my life.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it~


	24. Freya Bolton

Welcome back~

* * *

 **Freya Bolton**

* * *

 ***Moby Lick's Point of View***

I wanted to howl out in pain as my lovely wife, Cindy, was giving birth to our first child. I almost did as Cindy dug her claws into my skin, drawing little pinpricks of blood; I shivered as she looked up at me from her place on the hospital bed. "IF YOU GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT THAT YOU CAN SEE YOUR OWN INTESTINES!" she roared, "Yes d-dear." I said as she gave a loud roar. I then heard the sound of a baby wailing; it sounded high-pitched and kind of shrill.

While the doctor wrapped our baby up, I peppered my wife's face with small kisses. Cindy mumbled something as our child was brought over to us, "Is there something wrong sweetie?" I asked softly, as worry started to fill me. Cindy smiled, "I want to name her Freya, Freya Fira Bolton." I kissed my wife, "That sounds like a perfect name for our perfect daughter."

Cindy gave me another sweet smile before handing me our daughter. She was beautiful. Freya was a killer whale hybrid like me; she had some raven tuft, with white streaks, showing. Freya opened her eyes to reveal deep chocolate orbs, much deeper than her mother's dark hazel. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I kissed Freya on her forehead before kissing Cindy on the lips, "I love you both." I spoke roughly, trying to keep my sobs in, "We love you too." Cindy said before giving me another kiss.

I will protect my daughter with my life.


	25. Grayson Bolton

Welcome my peeps~ I want to thank you all! This story has over a 1,000 views! I was like 0.0 when I first saw it. Well I hope you enjoy our finally chapter of the babies~

* * *

 **Grayson Bolton**

* * *

 ***T-Bone's Point of View***

I held my breath as I watched Ripster's body tense before she gave out a howl of pain, "I SWEAR, AFTER THIS BABY POPS OUT I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OUT THAT WINDOW, YOU FINE PIECE OF ASS!" I sweat dropped, 'Was that a threat or a compliment?' I thought, "Yes my firecracker." I spoke as her hand clenched even harder around mine. I could feel blood gather at the bottom of my hand before dropping into the forming pool of crimson on the floor; I was scared out of my seat as my wife gave another howl, except this one was full of agony.

I kissed my wife as the wailing of a baby echoed through the room. The doctor handed our baby to me. He was wrapped up in a blue blanket, all snug and warm; he had his eyes open and was looking around curiously. He was a Great White like his mother, especially with the small tuft of dark blue on his head. I made a small cooing noise that caught his attention; he had my topaz eyes. I gently kissed him before handing him over to Ripster, who began cooing over the baby.

"What should we name him?" I asked as I wiped away my tears of happiness; Ripster stopped cooing before she gave me a smile, "What do you think of Grayson, Grayson Alexander Bolton?" she asked. I repeated the name before smiling, "I love it." I told my wife before kissing Grayson on his tiny head before kissing Ripster on the lips.

I will protect you with my very existence, my son.


	26. Dear Mother

Welcome my peeps~

* * *

 **Dear Mother**

* * *

 ***Chloe's Pov***

I looked in the mirror to see myself. My hair was dull and lifeless, just like my eyes; my usually tan skin was now a pale white. I chose to wear a black T-shirt, ripped black jeans, black combat boots, and the silver locket that mo-Mary gave me for my tenth birthday. I walked downstairs to grab my gray hoodie before writing a note and taping it to the fridge.

I walked outside, enjoying the sound of snow crunching under my boots. I didn't know where I was going. All I know is that I have to get away; away from the heartache and pain. It's been a week since then and the pain won't leave. Every time that I try to rid myself of this horrid agony it comes back, stronger than ever.

"Chloe!" a voice yelled from behind. I looked back to see my younger sister racing towards me; the pain came back as she neared. Becky was the only one of us to look the most like mo-Mary; I turned around fully as she stopped to catch her breath. Her copper red hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her sky blue/silver eyes twinkled; her eyes still held a twinkle that she always has. Maybe she was trying to be strong for all of us?

"Dad's making his famous Pasta Surprise tonight." She said happily, "I came to get you, you know since you love pasta." Becky finished with a smile. I gave her grin as both our stomachs growled, "Well let's go I said happily; Becky pushed me before racing off while laughing evilly, "You're gonna pay for that runt!" I yelled as I chased after her.

 _ **Dear Mother,**_

 _ **Are you happy?**_

 _ **Are you lonely?**_

 _ **Do you miss us?**_

 _ **We miss you.**_

 _ **I hope you're happy.**_

 _ **I hope that you're not lonely.**_

 _ **My sweet, dear mother.**_

* * *

I hope that enjoyed this chapter. I want to point out that when Chloe referred her mother to her name was, because she wanted to see her as a stranger so that it would hurt her less.


	27. Carnival Part 1- Alex

Welcome back everyone~

 **WARNING!** There will be a little bit of lime, not much though.

* * *

 **Carnival Part 1- Alex**

* * *

 ***Third Pov***

Alex Bolton felt joy fill him to the brim as he held on to his mother's hand, "Momma?" he asked tugging on the hybrid's arm, "Yes honey?" she asked back, smiling down at her 6 year old son. "When's daddy gonna be here?" he said, pouting at not having his dad here to put him on his shoulders, "He'll be here soon sweetheart." Streex said as the two reached the entrance to the town carnival. The man sitting in the booth gave them a bored look, "Two bracelets please." Streex said as she pulled a twenty out before exchanging it for the bracelets, "Thank you and enjoy the carnival." The man said in a bored tone.

Streex couldn't help but to giggle at her son who, with big eyes, was looking at everything. "What ride do you want to ride first Alex?" she asked, "I don't know, everything looks so awesome." He whimpered, "Well what about the Toy Train?" Streex asked as Alex grimaced, "That's a baby ride momma!" he growled, "and that reminds me, momma where do babies come from and how was I made?"

Alex felt his confusion raise as his mother turned a beet red. Streex blushed as she remembered that fateful night.

 _Streex giggled as Rox grabbed her by the hips, pulling her undergarments off, "I can't wait to feel you darling." He whispered huskily, "Oh Rox~" Streex moaned as his hand traveled south._

"MOM!" Alex yelled, jerking Streex from her flashback, "Y-yes sweetheart?" "Are you alright momma, ya look flustered." Streex nodded, "I'm fine, now have you decided what rides that you want to try out?" her son nodded before dragging her away.

 ***30 mins later***

Streex and Alex sat on a table eating blue cotton candy while watching people scream from above. Alex looked behind Streex only to screech with happiness, "DADDY!" he yelled before he ran and tackled Rox to the ground, making both parents laugh at their child's hyper attitude. "About time you got here Roxy." Streex said her husband came to sit beside her with Alex in his lap, "I missed you too." He said jokingly before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Gross!" Alex said, making gagging noises. Rox smirked at Alex, "No daddy." He giggled, "Yes daddy." Rox said before tickling his son, making him squirm and laugh. Streex laughed along as Alex crawled in her lap while Rox put an arm around her shoulders, pulling them together. Streex then smirked before getting up and sitting on Rox's lap, making sure to rub her bottom against his front; she turned around to face her husband, smirking as she felt his member harden under ministrations.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you." She asked innocently. Rox growled softly as he brought his lips up to her ear, "You're not going to walking in a straight line tomorrow sweetheart." He said, nipping her ear. Poor little Alex just sat there confused at his parents whispers, "Grownups. Can't live with or without them." He said, rolling his eyes playfully .


End file.
